Once Upon A Time
by nikita4everr
Summary: When Nikita gets shot, and Michael is the only one to take care of her, everything changes. ONE-SHOT Michael/Nikita.


OKAY, so this is my first fanfiction ! I'm not all pro in writing, but I had this idea in my head, and it really need to get out, so i hope you guys like it ;) This is set in 1x15,"ALEXANDRA." When they're in the sauna, they get out, in the alley. So i hope you guys liked it ! Shoutout to MIKITAOTP for introducing me to this website :) ENJOY

They open the door and step into the alley. Running for safety, all of the sudden gun shots are fired. Michael shoots back and so does Nikita. They keep shooting back and forth,  
>until suddenly, Nikita falls. NIKITA POV I fell down on the wet, muddy ground. Pain spread through my leg as the bullet shot through my leg right beneath my knee. I was struggling to get up but I couldn't. Michael turned to look at me with a worried expression his face. I stared back at him, my hand resting on the wall for support and my other hand struggling to push my gun upwards and shoot the man and finish with him. Another shot was fired. Michael was frustrated deciding on helping me or finishing of the others.I could tell. When he made up his mind, he ran across the alley and made his way to me. "I'm fine," I struggled to say. "No, you're clearly not," he took my hand and rested it on his back and he put his hand on my waist. With his other hand, he started shooting. I was pretty sure i was blushing a deep red. Now, I realized I missed Michael. I looked at him. So brave, taking care of me like that. I knew he never stopped loving me. It's why he had always let me go. "Run!" He yelled.<br>I did as he said, still clinging on to him for support, and him holding on to me. We ran until we were out of sight. He let me down on a bench. I looked at him.  
>He was putting some more amno in his gun. His face was hard but innocent. We heard another shot. We both immediately lay down, caught by suprise, thinking we got rid of them. "Wait here," He said getting up, watching if the coast was clear, his gun in his hand.<br>I tried getting up. I had to do something, I couldn't just sit around. Without support of anything, I slowly got up, but then my leg wobbled and it felt like a million spikes just hit me. In mid-air, Michael turned around, and in the speed of light catched me before I fell. His face so close to mine. "Nikita. Stay here. Please. You can't fight, let me take care of things," he said as he steadied me back down. " Michael, I have to do something, I can't just sit back and watch you-" Nikita said as she got interrupted. " Yes, you - please wait here..." Michael gave her a stare she couldn't resist. Michael slowly crouched along the stone wall back to the alley opening. As Nikita waiting for Michael to come back, she fidgeted around. She was never patient. Then she finally realized she'd been shot. She checked out her wound. As she began to think about a way to clean it up, she heard a loud ear banging shot. Her heart skipped a 100 beats,  
>instantley. What happened? Was he shot? Was he okay? So many questions raced through her head. But she knew she had to do something. She stood up quickly, and a jolt of pain went through her leg. She fell back down. Then she went up more slowly. She took a hold of the wall and then slowly made her way back. "Michael?" Nikita yelled out in the alley. No reply. Just as she had thought. Now, Nikita, think. Where would Michael be? Kidnapped? No, Michael was too smart and careful for that. Agh, Damnit ! Why couldn't I be more useful! Another shot burst through the day. "Michael?" Nikita yelled again terrified. She finally took her gun out. She slowly shuffled on one leg forward. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the men. She quickly turned around and shot him. She then collapsed. She had lost way too much blood and there was no pressure on her wound. "Nikita?" Michael came out of nowhere. He saw her so vulnerable on the ground. His heart almost dropped,"I thought I told you to stay there?" He quickly rushed to her aid, and took of his jacket. He ripped it, then used it to put pressure on her wound. "I heard a gunshot.. I thought..." Nikita said under her breath. "No, i killed the other 2. Then you caught me by suprise, when I heard the other man drop dead. I thought he was dead. I guess I could've been shot." Michael said taking care of the wound. "Your welcome," Nikita grinned. He looked back at her. Gosh, she's so amazing, Michael thought. He grinned back.<br>After a few minutes, she was all patched up. He helped her up. "Thank you, Michael. This was really good for... us,"Nikita mumbled. "Nikita..." Michael looked at her. " I know, I know..." Nikita looked down. They both stood their in silence for a few minutes. Until Michael broke it. "Nikita, what are you doing here?" He said looking her straight in the eyes.  
>" I came here for the oculus, Michael," Nikita lied.<br>"a cellphone? You came here and risked everything for a cellphone?" Michael said. " Come on, Michael. You like doing industrial espionage? Percy gets a hold of this, he sells it off to the highest bidder, and you're gonna be doing a lot more of it to like percys' pockets."  
>"Look, I'm just here to get my agent back." She stared at him, and then back to the ground. " I- uh better go..." Michael said. Even though it was his responsibility to take Nikita in, he couldn't do it. Not after what just happened. Nikita swallowed. She didn't want to end this moment. She wanted to be in it forever. " Thanks for taking care of me," Nikita said. She hesitated for a second. Then out of nowhere, she had a sudden urge to hug him. And she did. She hugged him tightly. Michael was suprised. He slowly hugged her back enjoying the moment too. He never wanted to let go of her touch. He loved her, but he was just confused. Nikita finally let go, turning her head, while blushing, she looked back at him. He was looking at her too.<br>"Michael... I love you," Nikita burned with embarrasment as soon as she realized what she had just said. That was never supposed to happen. "Nikita," Michael began. " No, no I'm sorry, I better get going..." Nikita slowly turned around, limping with holding the stone wall for support. She was never as embarrased as she was in her life. She slowly walked away from Michael, knowing his eyes were still on her. She almost fell as she past a stone in the rock. She took the wall for support again. She paused for a second, then continued again. MICHAELS POV What was I doing? The woman I love just told me she loved me, and here I am standing doing nothing. She was so vulnerable limping forwards, slowly. I knew i had to go for it. - - - - Tears started going down Nikita's cheek, as she took in everything that happened. He didn't do anything. Then she heard her name. She turned around, still holding on to the wall. Michael was running towards her. "Michael?" She said confused. "Nikita," He said out of breath, and then he suddenly picked her up, like Nikita always imagined, since she was a little girl, her prince would sway her off her feet," I love you too," He said without hesitation. He then kissed her. It was gentle and sweet. Nikita knew this was gonna be the start of something new. Michael and her both admitted their love to one another, and she loved it. She could finally be with the one she wanted to be with . As for Division, they would take care of that later. Now Nikita had to live in the moment and enjoy it. Michael was with her, and he said he loved her. This was the start of her new future, a good one.

The end !

I hope you guys liked it :) Kinda lame, but ... it's good for a starter, i guess :) ANYWAYS, pleaseee review, i would love your reviews, i need all the opinions to improve, i wanna know if u guys liked it or not, please review, thanks so much if u do :)


End file.
